


Battle-12

by ornithia



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ornithia/pseuds/ornithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forced to fight together with someone you hate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle-12

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble prompts, based upon roleplay at [my SG Jetfire roleplaying blog](http://i-willraisehell.tumblr.com/)

 

It sickened him - the way they moved together. Seamless in formation, maneuverability and tactics complimentary to intimate degree. Jetfire couldn’t really forgive himself as the white flier flashed past his field of vision, sweeping with red-decorum off the slipstream _he_ provided as he held off the frontal assault. _Starscream_ -

**_::-this means nothing.::_ **

He snarled over comms; the Decepticon was not to get any ideas. After this was over, they would return to their ranks, to their roles, back to the dance called war in the waltz towards death. They were not friends, they were not partners - this feigned bit of comradery was but a temporary necessity, a facade meant only for their joint, opposing audience. It spoke nothing of their past, of their history so long ago - when once upon a time, the shuttle had considered the bright young scientist a brother to be taken under his wing.


End file.
